


A lady like you and me

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall wants to show his affection to his Lady Cadash. He askes his companions for advice and plans out a sweet surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lady like you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a thief. The thieving Magpie for all the shiny blinky fluffy cuteness in DA:I.
> 
> This is a gift-fic for my tumblr-pal lifewithamohawk featuring her Cadash Varra.

 

„Broody-Beardy...” Sera swung herself on the tavern counter at which Blackwall sat nursing a huge jug of ale. „Why so serious? You plucked you a peachy peach. A happy beard you should be!”

„Sera! Stop it please. We had this peach thing already.” Blackwall was something between amused and embarrassed.

„We talked peaches in theory. Now you gotya one for real. And I checked on her. She isn’t for peaches. She’s all in for bananas.”

„That's enough for fruits of any kind!” now the warrior was clearly on the embarrassed side.

„Just helping, Beardy.” Sera was all smug giggling.

„I don’t need help with that.” Blackwalls voice held a growling undertone.

„Sure, all you bananas say that...”

„Sera! We are talking about the Lady Inquisitor.”

„ _We are talking about the Lady Inquisitor..._ ” Sera aped Blackwalls indignant inflection and burst with cackling laughter. „You ever spoke with her? Had a drink? She runs around smashing things with her axe. Shes as much a lady like you and me.”

Sera was shaking from her own joke and Blackwall shook his head. But he could not help. Always when Sera was goofing around with him at some point he always started to smile.

„You maybe right. But I wanted to do something nice for her...” Sera already opened her mouth again but he silenced her with a small gesture. „No peaches! Just something nice for she has so much on her shoulders and works so hard. But I have no idea what she would like.”

„Awwww cutie-beard you are!” she really meant it this time and made a hard-thinking face. „Maybe she likes Cookies?”

„I’m not sure but I will keep that in mind.” Blackwall answered.

„Know. If my peachy peach running round talking with people to help for sweet gifts... would love her to death! Promise, Inkie will not care for golden soulless shite or stuff. Shes kickass. But I bet shes all in for the touchy-feely feels, know?”

„I think I know what you mean.” Blackwall lifted his jug. „Thank you Sera. You’re a pain in the ass sometimes. But you are a good one, lass. And I love you!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Bull, I would like your opinion on something... _personal_.” they had sparred for a while and were about to settle down for a well earned drink.

„Personal mhhhhm...” The Iron Bull was all grinning but his voice held a friendly mocking tone. „What bought me the honor you asking me for love-advice?”

Blackwall handed an bottle of ale over to the Qunari.

„Who says I am looking for love-advice?”

„Lucky guess?”

„Do you ever make lucky guesses?” Blackwall grinned, opened the bottle and took a deep gulp.

„Probably not. You don’t be a Ben-Hassrath and cannot know from watching.”

„And what did you watch?” suspicion in his voice already asking himself it was such a good idea to ask the Qunari at all.

„You doing chivalrous stuff and try making up nice things for the Inquisitor.” Bull shrugged and seemed not very enthusiastic.

„Whats wrong with that?” Blackwall raised his eyebrows.

„Nothing. But let me put it in a way we both can relate to.” Bull stretched out in the fading sunlight of the late afternoon and poured a sip from his bottle. Then he resumed. „Both we wield big weapons and outsiders may presume that we just swing them around randomly smashing anything in reach. But both we know that it is nothing like that.”

„I agree, but what’s your point?” the warrior looked puzzled.

„See, what looks like randomly smashing depends on training, strategy and experiences of years and years. We chose our attacks and defenses depending on what’s best for every situation.”

„So?”

„Transfer this into any matter of concern and you got every answer you’ll ever need.”

„Any matter of concern? I am just trying to do something nice for our Inquisitor.”

„ _Our_ Inquisitor or _your_ lady?” Bull was grinning obviously enjoying playing the enigmatic mastermind.

„Where’s the difference?” Blackwall growled, slowly running out of patience.

„Well if I need to explain _that_ you’ll probably need a lot of help...” Bulls laughter roared over the yards and Blackwall sulkily took another sip from his bottle.

„Listen Bull, I just want to show my affection and my feelings to the woman I love. And I asked you, for I know that people tend to _like_ you... I came here for some practical advice and not to get laughed at. I’m a grown man. Maybe a bit rusty but not a shy virgin.”

The Qunari got serious again and nodded allaying.

„You are right, no point at getting witty on you.” Bull offered his bottle for a chink and winked at the other warrior who finally shrugged and lifted his bottle, too. Blackwall accepted the apology with a grim nod and the Qunari resumed. „What I wanted to say was that you should watch carefully and then give her what she needs. You know, some girls only need some flowers or shiny things to make them happy. Others crave attention or wanna feel important from time to time. Just find out what your lady needs and give it to her. Simple as that.”

„Ummm...” now Blackwall clearly looked impressed. „That is indeed a really clever way to approach matters like that.”

„And successful.” Bull nodded. „Just watch and chose your weapon... _literally_.”

They let their bottles chink again.

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Thank you Warden Blackwall for helping me out with the new recruits.” Cullen put his sword back into the sheath and nodded approvingly. „I really appreciate your commitment. And you have a good hand with them. You give them skills _and_ confidence. That’s worth something. Especially since we still lack proper equipment for everyone.”

Blackwall nodded briefly.

„Thank you, Commander. I am glad I can contribute. And due to the hard work everyone is doing the supplies will improve rapidly I’m sure.”

„Care to come with me to the armory to check on our inventory? Maybe you could give me some of your thoughts about how to proceed with our smithy-orders.” While talking, Cullen already was on his way and Blackwall could only just blend into the Commanders fast steps in order not to fall back. While they walked, every other moment a young recruit or one of Lelianas people showed up, handing over a report or scrolls to Cullen. Most of the matters the young Commander decided at once, scribbling a fast note on the report or just giving brief oral orders.

„You are a busy man, Cullen. I’m glad I can help.” Blackwall finally stated and Cullen shrugged.

„We are all just doing our best to help _her. She_ has the hardest part of all of us. I’m happy for you two that you found each other. Everyone deserve something good in their life especially in hard times like ours.”

„Erm... Thank you. She really is a remarkable woman and I am a lucky man she decided to give her affection to me. But I’m surprised that everyone seems to know already.“ Blackwall seemed a bit embarrassed but Cullen just shrugged.

„Rumors spread quickly and facts even quicker... Don’t let peoples talk bother you.“

„It won’t, but thank you for the advice.“ Blackwall hesitated a second before he went on. He and Cullen were not explicit friends but they got along well and so the older warrior just gave it a shot. „Care to give me another one while we are just kind on the subject?“

Cullen raised an eyebrow.

„Well I don’t know if I am the right person when it comes to...“ Nervously he scratched the backside of his neck. „...Romantic issues.“

Blackwall chuckled.

„Don’t you worry I would not bother you with such. I was just curious what you would consider to do if you would have someone you care for a lot and wanna give them something special. Like a gift. I’m just collecting ideas.”

Cullen seemed somewhat relieved and thought for a moment over Blackwalls request.

„Well, I guess I would give this person some... _time_. Maybe going to a nice place. Or just a really personal thing as a gift. Like a lucky-charm. Just ideas. I hope this helps.” for a moment the Commander looked really soft and boyish and not so much like the head of an impressive military force that he was. But this impression only lasted a few moments and then the professional attitude was back and both men resumed their path to the armory.

„Thank you Commander for giving me your ideas. I appreciate the input.”Blackwall finally ended the subject and they went back discussing military matters instead.

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Ahhhh Warden Blackwall... I already wondered when you’d dropping by!” Dorian closed the book he just read and got up from the cozy armchair.

„No fuss Tevinter. I just gonna ask you something and I would appreciate if you could just give me a serious answer.” Blackwall seemed not very happy. But he knew that Varra was friend with Dorian and so he went to ask him anyway. Although he did not expect coming something good out of it, since the mage annoyed him most of the time by being rude and arrogant. But he already made the effort to find the mage in the library so Blackwall decided to stay and talk out this matter with dignity.

„It already came to me that you are running around asking for chivalrous advice. You are very welcome.” Dorian made a gallant whirl with his hand and implied a little bow. But his mocking smirk turned it all into an ironic gesture.

„Listen, I don’t want to fight with you. For I know that my lady is your friend. I must not like that or you. But there must be something about you she sees and admires and for that I would appreciate your opinion. I just want to make _her_ happy.”

„Ever considered a bath? Grooming? Fresh clothes?” Dorian snappily replied but when Blackwall made a menacing step towards him, he suddenly decided that a soothing smile and some real advice would be more appropriate in order to keep peace within the companions. „Just kidding... of course you considered all that already. Never mind! Sooooo... let me think....”

„Thank you!” the warrior growled.

„I like her. She is fun to be around but she also is loyal and when you have her friendship she literally will do anything for you. I’m sure you discovered it already for yourself.”

„Yes. Go on!”

„You are not interrogating me, Blackwall. At least pretend to be kind if you want that people act nice with you.” The Tevene finally seemed to run out of patience.

Blackwall took a deep breath. There must be something with this annoying man, that Varra found likable. So he had to try, too.

„I’m sorry, Dorian. I listen.”

„Fine. Do the same with her. Listen to her when she needs to talk. Spoil her, feed her grapes, rub her feet. That’s what people _should_ do to her - for she will save this fucking world for us -but she actually would never let them do. She is always the one doing all the work. Even the shitty stuff. Going everywhere herself instead of expecting people to come to her. What I’m trying to say: She is working too damn fucking hard to make this Inquisition work. So when she decides to share her little free time with you, make sure you give her the best time she possibly can get. Make this whole thing easier for her. That’s quite the thing I try to do, when we drink and joke together. This times are too hard not to share laughter as often as we could.”

Blackwall glanced at the mage in surprise.

„Well, that was different to what I expected.”

Dorian grinned.

„I’m full of surprises.”

„I can imagine that. Now, thank you. I’ll consider your words. I really appreciate it.”

„Very welcome.” Blackwall was already half down the stairs, when Dorians voice sounded after him. „Ah, Blackwall, have you ever considered wearing a bun?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Master Tethras! It’s been a while we talked last. Care for an ale?” Blackwall did not wait for an reply and placed the second jug he had already at hand in front of the dwarf.”

„Sure, Blackwall.” Varric grinned welcoming and nodded with his chin towards the free seat opposite his own. „Need anything?”

„Can’t I just buy a drink for one of my companions?” Blackwall asked and sighed heavily when he sat down.

„You can. But this time you just didn’t.”

„How’d you know?” the warrior asked.

„I may not be as good as our spymaster but I am not that bad not to see a man going around looking for answers.”

„Makers balls, are you saying Leliana is all aware that I try to do something nice for our Inquisitor?” Blackwall did not know whether to laugh or to be concerned.

„She probably is. But she won’t tell since she has better things to do. And for me...” Varric chuckled. „Warden, you may have noticed that on the one hand I write pretty good tales about heroic love-stuff but on the other hand I carry a crossbow named after a woman I refuse to talk about... I may _be_ or better _not be_ the person you should ask about matters like that...”

„No offense meant but I did not come for the love advice. But I know you and Varra are on friendly terms. Hanging out together, drinking, sharing stories. You know... having kind of similar... background... And you know her a bit longer than me. I was hoping you would be able to tell me one or two things I don’t know about her, yet.”

„You know,” Varric leaned back comfortably and glanced at the Warrior. „I probably could tell you a thing or two. But I would rather not.”

Blackwall raised a brow.

„And why is that?”

„Because maybe she will do this by herself one day. I’m a storyteller. But some stories just belong to the protagonist alone and theirs is it to decide when and whom they tell them.”

Blackwall had to let that sink. Since he did not reply for a while, finally Varric resumed:

„Listen, Blackwall. Whatever you’ll do, she will love it. Don’t you worry. You two are a fine match and she’ll appreciate every little thing you’ll give to her. Sometimes it’s just as simple as that. Now go and pick some flowers, commission a new axe for her or buy her my latest book. I’ll make sure I’ll sign it...”

The warrior sighed again and took a deep sip from his jug.

„Maybe you are right. I always worry too much about everything.”

„Hey, that’s part of your charm, hero...” the dwarf raised his jug and winked.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Few weeks later they were in the Hinterlands just finished doing some minor missions. They had just reached the Inquisition-Camp at Lake Luthias when Blackwall pulled Dorian and Varric aside.

„Would you two do me a favor?” he asked carefully watching out so Varra did not catch them whispering.

Dorian raised his brows and showed a mocking smirk but remained silent.

Varric asked.

„What is it, hero?”

„We are almost done here. Plan is to stay at camp for three days checking on some more minor stuff. The Inquisitor must not necessarily deal with everything. Hunting rams, looking for ore and such... Would you mind be on your own for lets say a day?”

The mage and the rogue exchanged glances, grinned, then nodded.

„Why not. We may take a few recruits with us... We could give this treasure-map a try. As long as you can convince your lady to let go just for some time, you have our full permission to have yourself a good time. And...”Varric shrugged. „If she is not willing, just throw her over your shoulder and carry her into some free time!”

„Thank you! I owe you some!” Blackwall nodded approvingly and hurried away for he had to take care for some more things if he wanted to make this plan happen.

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Blackwall, what’s this all about?” Varra looked puzzled but at the same time impatient with a hint of curiosity.

„Patience my lady. Just a little bit more patience.” They followed the path leading from the camp down to Lake Luthia and Blackwall had only been able to convince her to come with him pretending that some urgent matters needed her attention.

„Not exactly one of my primary virtues. Can’t you just tell me? There is work to be done.”

But he only shook his head, his beard almost hiding a slight smile.

They had finally reached the jetty and Varra looked suspiciously up to the warrior.

„Are you trying to make up some surprise-thing for me?”

„Why would you think that?” he asked desperately trying to maintain a serious face.

„That’s the place we met. Must mean something you bring me here. To an empty cabin on a lake. In the sunshine. While we have work to do.” but she was already smiling and eventually took his hand merrily.

„Work will wait until tomorrow. I just prescribed you some time off. Objections are not valid and you will be here with me and have a damn good time.”

Suddenly her face was literally glowing from affection and she jumped on a rock and draw him into her arms.

„Oh that is so sweet of you! Can we really do that?”

He nodded.

„We can, my lady. And we will!”

Their lips met and did not part for a long time.

 

~ ~ ~

 

They picnicked in the sunshine. He even had brought some cookies and she liked them.

Some lazy dozing afterwards, her head resting on his abs. One of his hands was playing idly with her hair.

Eventually she started talking, telling him some stories from her past in the carta. Not all of them were happy memories but finally talking about it felt good and eased her mind.

He wished he could tell some of his own stories too, but he knew it was impossible. And though his heart was wrenching he remained silent and just kissed her to soothe his aching soul, silently sending to the Maker that he will find the courage one day to stand up for his own disgrace.

When the sun set, Blackwall went inside, lit the fireside and they sat together cozy and cuddling by the fire.

It was not all too late, when they decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Their love was sweet and slow.

Taking all the time they seemed to have, quiet but still passionate in the flickering light of the fireplace.

„Thank you for this day.” she murmured afterwards, already half asleep her head resting on his shoulder.

„You deserve all the good things in the world, my lady” he replied tugging the blanket up for it had become a cold night and the heat between them slowly began to fade. „I wanna give you something. But it can wait until morning if you’d prefer to sleep.” there was a smile in his voice for he knew she would never be able to wait that long without knowing. And he was right.

Her eyes opened lazily but already glowing from anticipation.

„A gift? For me? You have really thought of everything, have you?”

„It was just something I wanted to do. I want you happy. You deserve it. Close your eyes, my lady.” She did while giggling in a very girlish way she would never ever let see anyone else but him. He appreciated that little sign of trust and chuckled upon her cute enthusiasm.

He sat up and grabbed a little silken pouch, taking out what was in it.

„Can I look?” she sounded excited.

„Not yet.”

She felt that he was putting something around her heck. Coming to rest between her breasts was it just the right amount of heavy to feel good to wear but not to be a burden.

„You may open your eyes now, my lady.”

She did and looked down on her cleavage. A tiny double-blade-axe looking just like the one she was wielding into battle hung on a chain looking strong and delicate at the same time. The amulet held a dark red glow and it was almost humming and vibrating from it’s power in her hand.

„Blackwall...” Varra was not able to say anything else but whispering his name.

He caressed her face.

„So I assume you like it? I even got Dagna working a protection-rune into it. I thought you might appreciate something with a practical use beside its decorative assets.”

„It is beautiful, Blackwall” she finally managed to whisper, still not being able to draw her look away from the amulet. When she finally did, her eyes meet his and they were full of love. „All this is beautiful. And I will never forget a single moment of this day. No matter what may come upon us.”

He only wished that this could be true.


End file.
